fanloidfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Nemesis.bastard
1= �������������� �������������������� Sáquese de aquí. Venga a leer lo que necesite saber sobre mí, era. Sobre mí Hola...? Soy Nemesis.bastard, ex-destructora de archivos y una de sus usuarias más activa. 'Gustos' Me gusta el Metal, general, no puedo decir cuantas de sus variantes me gustan, pero si mi preguntan si le voy a Utsu-P, Yuyoyuppe y Annyahoo-P, me respuesta es sí, les chupo las patas. Me gusta dibujar, webear en el Vocaloid, hacer covers, tocar guitarra, ensayar con mi banda y molestar gente. 'Disgustos' No soporto a la gente castrosa, los que pasan la raya una y otra vez e igual los perdonan, gente con pensamientos tontos e ideologías estúpidas, imponer religiones y violentar gente inocente sin razón son mis razones para odiar. No me gusta el queso. .... En general detesto a la gente que se pasa de idiota. 'Mis responsabilidades' Mis poderes fueron cortados y no sé por cuanto tiempo. Pero igual les protejo a los bebés. |-| 2= 'Mi historia aquí' Tenía otra cuenta con la que había empezado como a comienzos del 2014. Hacia recolores feos y voces con Audacity, pero los tiempos han cambiado, crecí y me pegué bastante fuerte contra el suelo, y pues se me reconfiguró el cerebro y empecé a maquinar acá de forma distinta. Soy "Usuaria" veterana de la Wiki, me he metido en dramas tontos con usuarios y bla bla, no soy la anciana del grupo para contarles historias. 'Fanloids' Próximos en Salir Ver sección 5 ��. |-| 3= Segunda Familia *Nexes: Esposa. Bbcita con la que comparto ideas(?). One of my best friends <3. *Rini: Le chupo las patas a sus personajes. *Lemmy: Le chupo las patas a sus personajes x2, tiene la creatividad del porte de un buque. *Eri: Noticeame x fa. *Revo: Almirante del desastre, y el sr. confidente para los proyectos. *Gumi: La mejor señora con la que me encariñé desde un principio. *Makaii: Familiar ausente??? *Makoto: Es un niño inteligente y creativo, le sicoseo los Fanloids. *Ruke: También de las personas de acá con las que más me he encariñado. *Yulian: Chill. Es simpático. *Atzin: Era su fan en secreto. Dibuja chido y es una explosión cerebral de creatividad. *Power: Le cuido algunos de sus hijos. |-| 4= Zona Random Vocaloids Favoritos PicsArt 02-04-12.17.34.png|Mirai Komachi PicsArt 02-04-12.16.55.png|Stardust PicsArt 02-04-12.16.27.png|LUMi PicsArt 02-04-12.15.52.png|MEIKA Mikoto PicsArt 02-04-12.15.15.png|DAINA PicsArt 02-04-12.14.42.png|SONiKA PicsArt 02-04-12.14.08.png|CYBER DIVA PicsArt 02-04-12.13.39.png|YANHE PicsArt 02-04-12.13.02.png|Yuezheng Longya PicsArt 02-04-12.12.27.png|WIL PicsArt 02-04-12.11.51.png|YUU PicsArt 02-04-12.11.10.png|KYO PicsArt 02-04-12.10.32.png|Kagamine Rin & Len PicsArt 02-04-12.09.54.png|Fukase PicsArt 02-04-12.09.15.png|Merli PicsArt 02-04-12.08.26.png|Yuzuki Yukari PicsArt 02-04-12.07.44.png|Vflower PicsArt_02-11-09.43.34.png|Gakupo PicsArt_02-11-09.44.13.png|VY2 PicsArt_02-11-09.45.50.png|Xin Hua PicsArt_02-11-09.52.48.png|Chika UTAU's Favoritos PicsArt_02-04-01.51.10.png|Matsudappoiyo PicsArt_02-04-01.51.58.png|Namine Ritsu PicsArt_02-04-02.17.36.png|TATARI PicsArt_02-04-02.18.34.png|Hakaine Maiko PicsArt_02-04-02.19.13.png|Yokune Ruko PicsArt_02-04-02.19.53.png|Rook PicsArt_02-04-02.20.24.png|Kikyuune Aiko PicsArt_02-04-02.21.29.png|OSCAR PicsArt_02-04-02.22.18.png|JOAN PicsArt_02-04-02.25.17.png|Gahata Meiji PicsArt_02-04-02.25.56.png|Tsukishiro Hakupo Otros Sintetizadores PicsArt_02-07-12.47.10.png|Acme Iku PicsArt_02-07-12.47.39.png|Eleanor Forte PicsArt_02-07-12.48.08.png|GENBU PicsArt_02-07-12.48.40.png|Cangqiong PicsArt_02-07-12.49.16.png|ONE PicsArt_02-07-12.49.42.png|Akasaki Minato PicsArt_02-07-12.50.44.png|Iori Yuzuru PicsArt_02-07-12.51.34.png|HuanXiao Yi PicsArt_02-07-12.52.41.png|BONES PicsArt_02-07-12.44.07.png|Marie Ork PicsArt_02-07-12.52.03.png|Kiana Fanloid's Favoritos Estoy segura que alguno de ustedes va a venir a ver si esta uno de sus bebés. Damon Oficial ver1.png|Dämon Hana Rademacher Fase2Oficial.png|Hana Rademacher Aoibylemmy.png|Aoi Growl Kimine Suzu.png|Kimine Suzu Aideni by xxtasyx.png|ΔIDΣПI Blind.png|Anzhelika Smirnova Adler Rosenzweig 2019.png|Adler Rosenzweig Meigetsuyorubyxxtasyx.png|Meigetsu Yoru Tominoooo.png|Tomino Kiyotaki Xiang tai 2019 by xxtasyx.png|Xiang Tai 2.png|Kokushi Suru La mayoría de códigos acá los robé ¿Qué? Te esperabas que escribiera mi propio CSS? Cariño, yo soy muy vaga para ello, lo que sí podría hacer es recrear la plantilla para reproducir música pero más allá de ello, no. thumb|left|300px thumb |-| 5= How's The Progress? Mirage Kageyama ▰▰▰▱▱▱▱▱▱▱▱▱ 25% Makari Corona ▰▰▰▰▱▱▱▱▱▱ 40% Shirotaro Haunter ▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▱▱▱ 70% Malva ▰▰▰▱▱▱▱▱▱▱ 30% Jeneshi ▰▰▰▰▱▱▱▱▱▱ 40% Cinderella ▰▱▱▱▱▱▱▱▱▱ 10%